


Getting Lost At IKEA

by Theproductofhate



Series: 30 Days WinterFrost [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angry!Bucky, Asshole!Loki, Getting Lost, Humour, I dont know what to tag, IKEA, Idiots, Kinda fluff, M/M, WinterFrost - Freeform, i dont even know, still in love, writing challenge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 09:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theproductofhate/pseuds/Theproductofhate
Summary: Bucky and Loki are lost in an IKEA store.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Loki, James "Bucky" Barnes/Loki
Series: 30 Days WinterFrost [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606732
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Getting Lost At IKEA

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be the first part of my 30-day-winterfrost writing challenge I found on the internet. I will put the topic in the notes for each chapter.  
> Hope you still enjoy it even though there is bad grammar and a simplified english!
> 
> Day 1: Getting lost somewhere

“What have you done, Loki? Why are we running in circles?” Bucky asked as he desperately searched for the exit. The others had probably already found it, judging by the fact that neither Loki nor he had seen them in the last 30 minutes. They had been standing in front of a ready-furnished living room, looking at all the details it had to offer. Starting with the dark wood that was used for the table and the chairs. The grey sofa with those huge pillows Bucky could throw Loki in whenever they’d plan to watch a movie. It was perfect. Practically made for them.  
“I haven’t done anything.” Loki answered, calmly sitting down on one of the chairs that stood beside the table. Too calm for Bucky’s liking.  
“Of course, it is your work, Loki! We could’ve been out of here by now, but you are doing some- magic trick that lets us run around in circles!” the god laughed, again way too calm. A big grin plastered his face as he leaned back in his chair and relaxed. 

“Bucky, I swear. It wasn’t me- “but the soldier interrupted him; running in his direction before grabbing his throat with his metal arm and pulling him up. Faces inches apart. “Listen here, Loki.” He began with a threatening voice, it came out almost as a growl. Loki’s eyes widened a bit; shock. But a part of him enjoyed his boyfriend getting rough from time to time. He smirked, waiting for him to continue.  
“Get-us-OUT.” The black-haired man could have sworn he heard a faint ‘please’ when his throat was finally being released again. The soldier backed off.

“I have already told you; this is not my doing.” He raised his eyebrows, thinking aloud. “Well I really do wish that it had been my idea because this is brilliant. Creating a circle inside a building? Impressive.”  
“This is not the right time to get excited over our situation!” angrily he pointed to a red shelf that was standing a few feet behind them. “Next time I am passing that shelf again, I am rioting.”  
“Dear,” Loki said as he got on his feet again. “You have to calm down. I’m sure they will get us out… eventually.” Loki did this to him on purpose and he knew it. He loved him but he’s a pain in the ass. Full of his godly ignorance. 

“I don’t want to get out of here in ten years, I wanna get out of here now. Just open a portal or something and let’s go.” Every minute, every second Bucky had to spend in the warehouse-kinda-like shop, full of furniture and wooden planks, he’d start to get more and more insane. Not that he didn’t enjoy spending some time with his boyfriend and planning their future, out of the Stark Tower. Everyone had known for a while now that they were a couple but according to both Stark and Steve, both were not allowed to leave the tower soon. Something about being too dangerous. Especially with Loki almost destroying New York and Bucky killing both of Tony’s parents. It was a plan they had kept a secret.

“Oh, no. No, I can’t make portals. That’s beyond my skills. I can duplicate myself if that is of any use to you.” For a second Bucky even believed that the trickster had been serious, only to turn around and look at his mischievous grin. Bastard.

“Phones! What about phones? Do you have yours with you?” the soldier asked hopefully only to receive a long sight from Loki, facing him with a look that said: ‘Why would I need a phone?’.  
“Great” Bucky sighted as he sat on the floor, totally exhausted and drained. This could not get any worse. “James, there are plenty of chairs everywhere. Sofas, tables. There really is no need to sit on the floor.” His metal hand rubbed his eyes tiredly. He just wanted to sit. “Shut up.” After what had seemed like hours he finally gave up. May as well wait here until the next morning comes and the store would be open again. Why would Stark even get here 40 minutes before closing? Idiotic.

It wasn’t long after that that both Tony and Steve came walking up next to them. “Steve!” Bucky said happily as he saw the face of his oldest friend again. “Hey, where have you two been? We’ve been waiting for you guys almost an hour.” The blond-haired man asked, laying a hand on his friends’ shoulder and squeezing lightly. “We’d probably be out of here a long time ago, but Loki was acting up.” Bucky smirked; almost as mischievously as Loki. 

“Excuse me, what? No, nonono. That is not even in the slightest true.” Funny, Bucky thought. How such an asshole of a person can get so easily offended. As both Tony and Steve looked at him askingly, he said. “Look, we got lost. That’s all. It wasn’t my work. Someone might have put some kind of spell around these chambers, making it impossible to get out.”

“Wow..” Stark sighted. “We should have taken you to one of these stores earlier.” He laughed. “Okay, listen closely, Reindeer games, robot-arm, no one has put a spell on that place, alright? It’s a huge place, a lot of people get lost in here, no need to worry.” Loki chuckled.

“You call this place huge? You should have seen our palace. This warehouse is nothing to the buildings in Asgard. It’s pathetic.” But all the others shrugged off his answer. They’d have enough time continuing about size comparison later on.

“How’d you find out then?” Bucky asked, crossing his arms in front of his chest, giving a demanding look. “The arrows.” Steve said, raising his eyebrows as if he’d expect them to immediately understand. “The what?” 

“The arrows on the floor. They’re leading to the exit. I thought you knew that?” Steve was always the one keeping them both, especially Bucky, safe from Stark’s jokes and laughter but even he couldn’t hold back a chuckle at the confusion and embarrassment that appeared in Loki’s and Bucky’s face. 

“Oh my god, I have to tell Peter. He’s going to love that.” Stark said as he walked off, still wiping his tears from all the laughing.

“You tell the spider-child, we’ll have your hide, Stark!”


End file.
